1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering column, as well as, an adjustment method for a steering column.
2. Prior Art
The prior German utility model applications 298 08 317.5, 299 01 657.9 and 299 00 289.6 as well as the PCT application PCT/DE 99/01000 based there upon and the PCT application PCT/DE 00/01889, relating to the present applicant/owner, generally deal with a safety steering column, a safety system for a motor vehicle, a motor vehicle with a safety system as well as a safety method, each to protect passengers in the case of an accident.